


All These Years

by allyecrivaine



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, I'm trying, NSFW, and a lil violence, and mature language, anyway there will b like 1 or 2 chap of smut in this, don't come for me idk how to use ao3 yet, if i did smth wrong pls lmk, just a splash, that's all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyecrivaine/pseuds/allyecrivaine
Summary: (Y/N) has lived in the Hidden Leaf Village her whole life, with her big sister as her only family. She turned 21 this year, and she's never noticed the gaze of a certain bushy-brow...until now. (uploaded on Wattpad as well under username popopcandy)
Relationships: Rock Lee/Reader
Kudos: 3





	All These Years

(No content warning! Very innocent chapter, I hope y'all enjoy!)

You let out a frustrated breath as you struggled to carry the heaviest box up the concrete steps. 

"Come ON, (y/n)," said your sister, coming up fast behind you. "It can't be that bad, just GO!"

You whipped your head around and glared at her, pouting. 

"You know, Yui, you definitely could be helping me instead of carrying the lightest box ever," you growled, taking the last few steps to the top. Your best friends, Hinata and Sakura, were waiting for you by the wooden door to your new apartment, beaming at you. You smiled back at them as you set down the box next to the open door.

Yui came up right beside you, setting her box down easily and throwing a sweaty arm around your shoulder. You grimaced at her stickiness and threw it off.

"Ew, sis, take a shower, you stink!" you chided her, giggling as she turned red in frustration.

"I DO NOT STINK, thank you very much, Queen BRAT!" cried Yui, though you saw the hint of a smile on her lips. Hinata giggled quietly and Sakura loudly cracked up, both of them all too familiar with your sister-dynamic.

"Alright, let's settle down and finish unpacking..." Hinata murmured with a small grin, eager to change the subject. She and Sakura had been helping you move your stuff all day, and both girls seemed a little worn out. 

You heaved the (world's heaviest) box into your arms once more, walking it through the door and into your new bedroom. You had to admit it, even though you'd just made fun of your sister, you felt pretty sweaty yourself. You were glad to have your own shower, so you could soak in the hot water and really relax later. You and Yui had always shared one, and she constantly griped at you for taking too long, but now...freedom!

"Holy shit, guys, I'm going to pass out!" Sakura complained, stumbling past you tiredly and flopping onto your unmade bed. You reached down and patted her on the shoulder, thankful for the help from your friends today. A sigh escaped your lips as you gave in to your own exhaustion, sitting on the bed and leaning on Sakura's shoulder.

'Stupid Sasuke, stupid Naruto...' you thought grumpily, 'if they'd helped out, we would've been done hours ago!'

"Hey, (y/n), I can seriously feel the crankiness radiating off you," Sakura giggled, "at least the hard part is done now!"

Yui and Hinata walked into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed and slouching over.

"Sakura's right, (y/n)-chan!" Hinata said, leaning her head on her hand. "All we have to do now is open your boxes and help you put everything away!"

You ran your hands through your (h/c) hair as you sat back up, suddenly reenergized and ready to get your new place all set up.

"Let's DO THIS!" you yelled with your burst of energy. Sakura and Yui startled, but Hinata just gave you a huge grin and stood right back up. She'd been able to see the sudden surge of chakra running through your body, and expected your outburst. 

Sakura and Yui both got off the bed too, and ran to the living room to start unpacking your decorations. Yui had been going on and on about how excited she was to decorate your apartment, because according to her, you had "no style." You acted offended, but you knew she was right, so you let her decorate as much as she wanted.

The apartment already came with a big leather couch and some comfy chairs, as well as a coffee table, some kitchen furniture, a queen-sized bed, and a dresser with a mirror, so all you really needed to unpack as far as furniture were some more chairs for the kitchen and the random décor Yui had bought for you. You and Hinata contentedly opened the boxes in your room, pulling out the bedding and clothes and taking care of those first. You felt more relaxed than exhausted, now, and you both worked on folding your clothes to put away.

(Timeskip - 2 hours)

Finally, everything was done! You couldn't believe how put-together the apartment already looked. You hated to admit it, but Yui really knew what she was doing as far as decorating. 

Next to the front door, she'd put a mat where everyone could leave their shoes, as well as a copper-colored coat rack. There were beautiful string lights that started on the wall above the front door, which went along the wall down the small hallway into your open living room, draped over the wall above the couch, and extended all the way to the door of your bedroom in the back-right corner. The lights gave the room a warm amber glow, becoming more and more vivid as the sun had started setting. Yui had also hung up some framed pictures in the small hallway leading from the front door to the living room; you saw pictures of you and her, of you and your friends, of your parents...

There was also some pottery sitting on the coffee table, which gave a nice clay-colored accent against the beige walls, and there was even an intricate antique candleholder with a white candlestick on the small table next to the couch. You smiled to yourself, admiring the work that Yui and Sakura had done. 

You and Hinata had set up your bedroom, hanging a few more pictures (though not as "expertly placed" as Yui's were, Yui had said), folding all your clothes, and making your bed. You'd also put the towels and toiletries in the bathroom that was between your bedroom and the kitchen, leaving some extra towels in the cabinet next to the shower in case any of the girls wanted to shower before they left.

The bedroom itself was especially comfortable. The large sword that had been passed down to you by your mother was hung securely on the wall above your bed, which made you feel safe, especially as a young woman living all alone. You and Hinata had hung up some more string lights in here, too, to give your room that same soft light as the living room. The window which looked out two stories above the street was now adorned with soft tan curtains, and it made you feel like you had more privacy, though no one could even see into your room if they tried.

Your bedspread was dark blue, adorned with the two huge pillows that Hinata had bought for you as a moving gift. A rush of thankfulness ran through you as you gazed at your new room, thinking of how supportive everyone had been of your step towards real independence. Sakura had gotten you a ton of pots and pans so that you could start cooking right away...she knew your weakness for takeout food. And Yui had bought you so many decorations that made the apartment really feel like home. 

You did feel a pang in your heart as you remembered that now, officially, you didn't live with your sister anymore. You'd lived with her since you were just 8 years old, and she was 14. Yui had always taken care of you...walking you to school, even when she was busy with her own training, basically putting aside her life to take care of you under the sudden circumstances.

Now, you had just turned 21, and Yui was 27. After discussing it for a while, you both decided that it was time for you to find your own place, so you could each have some privacy.

You were pulled from your daydream as Sakura called you from the kitchen.

"(Y/n)! We're gonna drink some champagne to celebrate, come in here!" she said happily. You turned out of your room and walked past the bathroom, into the kitchen on the left. Sakura, Hinata, and Yui were standing there, tired, but proud of their work. There were four champagne glasses on the table, already filled halfway with the bubbly liquid. You cracked a smile, walking up to the group and leaning your head on Yui's shoulder, as you all picked up a glass.

"Thank you guys so much for helping me...and for supporting me," you said, and everyone raised their glasses. "I'm so glad I have such great ladies in my life, I don't know what I'd do without you. And sis..." you trailed off. Yui looked at you, expectantly. "I'm going to miss you, even though you annoy me."

Yui laughed her loud, happy laugh, and raised her glass higher. "I'll miss you too, you twerp, but I won't miss your two-hour long showers. Cheers, love."

You all said "cheers" and clinked your glasses, and sipped on your champagne. You gazed into the glass, watching the bubbles rise to the top and pop. 

You couldn't help but smile, feeling the warmth of the champagne in your throat as the happy voices of your favorite people resonated around you.

This was happiness. You knew that. Was it even possible to be happier than this?

You took another sip of your champagne, joining in on the chatter as the sun went down.

**Author's Note:**

> 1506 words
> 
> I hope you guys liked my first chapter! I know, I know, no romance yet...be patient, hehe!! But I really hope that this was entertaining enough. I'm going to write as often as possible! Let me know what u guys think!
> 
> -Ally


End file.
